A Veela's Love for Her Mate
by Pisces Woman2009
Summary: Fleur finds her mate, Hermione. Problem is that Hermione is putting up a fight now and after that Fleur turns her into one of her, a Veela. Fleur has her work cut out for her in pursuing and winning Hermione's heart. Femslash, OOC, AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Okay, so I'm pretty much snowed in. I can't go anywhere outside my house. The only form of entertainment I can get is writing or watching cars slide down the roads in my neighborhood and banging up their cars.**

**Set in the summer before Harry's, Ron's and Hermione's 7****th**** and final year at Hogwarts. Voldemort is no longer alive and Fleur and Hermione never met. In this, a Veela has the power to turn a person into a Veela. I know that doesn't happen in the books but I wanted it. lol**

**I'm a beginner so just wanted you to have a heads up.**

**Summary: Fleur finds her mate, Hermione. Problem is that Hermione is putting up a fight now and after that Fleur turns her into one of her, a Veela. Fleur has her work cut out for her in persuing and winning Hermione's heart.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

It was a perfect, beautiful, bright and sunny day. Birds could be heard singing, flowers and trees moved against the gentle breeze.

Hermione, a beautiful woman at 17, soon 18 was at her favorite place, her meadow that was on her property not too far from her house, but not visible either.

The brunette walked through the meadow until she hit a patch of beautiful purple and pink flowers. She laid down on the green grass and looked up at the blue sky, watching the fluffy white clouds go by.

Suddenly, she felt a heavy feeling on her body. She shot up and looked around. Her eyes finally fell on a beautiful blond woman.

She wore a light pink dress that flowed as the gentle breeze caressed her. The woman had beautiful, long, golden blond hair that reached to the middle of her back. The sun lit her hair up and she looked unbelievably beautiful. She had smooth, soft, fair, flawless skin. If Hermione hadn't been laying, her knees would have gave out from the sheer beauty of this woman. Actually, beautiful was too weak of a word to describe this woman. The brunette couldn't think of one that would do her justice.

Without warning, the woman started walking towards Hermione. It didn't go unnoticed to the brunette that the woman's movements were equally as graceful.

The intelligent Gryffindor couldn't move, she couldn't form a thought. She swallowed hard and said, "You shouldn't be here." Before she could even stop herself. Hermione flinched as she realized what she said. That was the best she could come up with?

The blond woman was still closing in, but with a smirk. When the blond woman reached her, she kneeled down and placed one hand on either side of Hermione, thoroughly invading the bookworm's personal space. Hermione blushed, and leaned back, trying to get more distance between them.

The woman's smirk turned into a beautiful smile, "Oh? And why is that, ma chéri?" She asked in a light French accent. She was enjoying the brunette's uneasiness.

Hermione gulped. Was there anything that the blond woman could do that _wouldn't _be sexy? "This- This is private property." She finally managed to say.

The Gryffindor felt like she was going crazy. The scent of the woman was sweet and intoxicating. She couldn't help herself; she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Her scent was so addicting. She felt high as the blonds' scent filled her senses. She fought her eyes as they wanted to roll back.

She heard a chuckle from above her and opened her eyes. The blond had a twinkle in her eyes. Hermione blushed; she was so embarrassed. She didn't like that she was practically swooning over this woman, she really didn't. It was much too humiliating and she was a complete stranger.

The blond brought her hand up and cupped the brunette's cheek. She softly caressed the brunette's cheek with her thumb. Hermione wanted to lean into the touch but knew she embarrassed herself enough already.

The blond woman leaned in so that her lips were about an inch from Hermione's and closed her eyes. "I finally found you. I was becoming afraid that I wouldn't. You're a very difficult one to find." She whispered huskily.

The Gryffindor closed her eyes, relishing in the feel and scent of the other woman. "Now that I have you, I'm never letting you go." The woman continued.

The brunette felt herself being gently pushed down back onto the ground. She opened her eyes saw the blond woman looking down at her. The woman's face with the blue sky and clouds were a perfect background to this lovely woman.

The blond woman leaned in closer by using her elbows to prop herself over the brunette. She used the back of her right hand to caress the side of the Gryffindor's face. Hermione took pleasure in the soft, delicate fingers.

Another gentle breeze went by, bringing in the scent of the woman on top of her stronger. She inhaled deeply to inhale her scent but this time, trying to be very discreet about it.

"You are so beautiful." The woman whispered in a loving and adoring voice. Hermione closed her eyes again, trying to savor every moment she could.

The blond turned sad, "I have to go but make no mistake that this pains me greatly. I promise that we will see each other again. I would never leave you behind." She said in a gentle voice. The blond felt heartbroken that she had to leave her mate behind but she had no choice.

Hermione snapped her eyes open and just like that, the beautiful blond woman was gone. Hermione got up and looked around. She felt like she wanted to cry. Hermione ran all around her property, looking for the woman but found nothing, no trace of her.

* * *

><p>Hermione returned home, sad. She felt so depressed. She didn't know why, she didn't know the woman at all. She told herself that it was just a dream and tried to convince herself to move on.<p>

**I was listening to Tim McGraw's song: 'It Felt Good On My lips' and was inspired to write Fleur/Hermione. They're one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen.**

**Thoughts? Questions? Comments?**

**For those of you following my other story, 'ABroken Heart Mended', I have half of it written already.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**I appreciate every single review. I jump up and down every time I receive one. lol**

**To answer your question, no. I do not plan on making this a futa. Sorry.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Fleur took off running. When she was sure that her mate couldn't see her, she transformed into her animal side; her Veela side. A Veela was a beautiful, gorgeous and powerful bird-like beast that was known as the queen of all, whether it be humans or animals. All bow down before it in submission.

Trees were whipping by, leaves were torn off their branches from the force of the wind and dirt was being kicked up as the Veela ran with her claws digging in the ground.

Fleur didn't have time to admire the beauty of the sunlit forest. Her sister, Gabrielle was in danger. With a powerful stomp, she leaped in the air and took flight.

She pumped her wings with a powerful force and cut through the air with blinding speed. She soared through the clouds and dived down to her home when she reached it.

It was a beautiful muggle mansion with many windows; it was so light and spacious. By muggle standards, it was very modern. The Delacours loved living in the muggle life, hence all the décor, hardware, electrical appliances, etc.

Fleur ran up the steps and went inside, looking for Gabrielle. Gabrielle was also a beautiful woman that was just a little younger than Fleur. She looked just like Fleur except that her hair was a little shorter and Fleur was about a couple inches taller.

She finally found her in her room sitting on her bed. It appeared she was waiting for her sister.

"Gabrielle! What is it? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Fleur asked frantically.

Gabrielle shook her head, "I'm fine."

Fleur became angry and relieved at the same time. Angry that her sister led her to believe she was in danger but relieved that she wasn't. "Then why did you call me? You know that is supposes to be used only as an emergency!"

Gabrielle's face grew hard, "This _is_ an emergency!"

Fleur walked to the side of Gabrielle and sat down beside her, "What?"

"Dad knows." Gabrielle said

"Knows what?" Fleur asked, frustrated.

Gabrielle looked at her as if she was stupid that she didn't know what she was talking about. "He knows that you found your mate and he is not too happy about it. He is going to tell you to stay away from her."

Fleur looked at her little sister incredulously. "Why?" Her temper was flaring fast.

Gabrielle continued, ignoring Fleur's question. "Maman and grand-mére is trying to calm him down. They were absolutely elated and blissful when they found out."

The two sisters heard the front door shut. They ran downstairs to see who arrived. Fleur and Gabrielle's mother and grandmother stood at the front door, taking off their coats. The mother was the spitting image of her daughters. She was a little over five and a half feet tall and her long blond hair reached to the middle of her back.

The grandmother had blond hair as well that reached to the end of her shoulder blades. Her crystal blue eyes held wisdom and fondness. The mother and grandmother looked to be in their mid twenties and was every bit as beautiful as Fleur and her sister.

Fleur's mother, Apolline looked to her daughter, Fleur and her smile grew into a big grin. "Congratulations my darling!" Apolline walked to Fleur and embraced her in a tight and loving hug.

Gabrielle rolled her eyes, "Sheeez. If maman reacts to her like this for finding her mate, I can't imagine her reaction when she finds out that she will be having a grandchild." Gabrielle muttered.

Apolline pulled back. The three women looked at her. Apolline and the grandmother looked to Fleur sharply. "She's carrying your child already?" Apolline asked Fleur in surprise.

Gabrielle scoffed, "That's not what I meant. Neither are expecting." Gabrielle looked to her sister, "At least, not that I'm aware of."

Fleur gave her sister a death glare before turning to her mother and grandmother. "No, we are not expecting."

Fleur's grandmother, Laetitia, walked passed them to put the bags on the counter, "You're going to want to get a move on that then." She said. She walked back to Fleur and hugged her to congratulate her.

It wasn't a secret that Veelas were very open and comfortable to talk about sex. It was as easy as blinking.

"I'm sure she'll get right on that." Gabrielle said sarcastically.

Fleur ignored her little sister's comment and turned to Apolline and Laetitia. "I heard that not everyone is excited about my mate." Her tone turned serious.

Apolline smiled sadly and sympathetically. "I'm still in the middle of talking to your father about that."

"Is he really going to try to keep me from going to her?" Fleur asked.

Apolline thought about it but Laetitia was the one who said, "Even if he does, will that stop you."

"Absolutely not." Fleur said without hesitation. "It's just I would feel happier if he supported me."

Laetitia smiled with pride swimming in her eyes. No one could nor was it possible for someone to keep a Veela from her mate, not even their father. It was highly dangerous to be playing that game.

"So, tell us about your mate." Apolline said, dragging Fleur to the living room couch. The others followed, wanting to know as well.

Fleur smiled happily. "She is like no other. She is so beautiful, gentle, enchanting- there aren't words that would do her justice. You would have to see her for yourself."

Everybody's smile faded when they heard Fleur and Gabrielle's father and Apolline's husband pull up into the driveway.

"He's here." Gabrielle said

Apolline turned to Fleur, "Listen, I will try to make your father see reason again." Apolline grabbed her daughter's hand in her own and gave a loving squeeze. "I'm begging you; please do not fight with him. Do not strike him. Okay?"

Fleur paused before nodding her head. Each woman in the room was a little nervous. Veelas were very emotional, protective and defiant when it comes to their mates. Veelas had a temper problem and if added to that, it is like adding fuel to fire. If Fleur's father goes too far, Fleur would most likely lash out and when it came down to it, Fleur's father didn't stand a chance. Fleur would win the fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it. <strong>

*****Spoiler*** In the next chapter, I plan to have Fleur and Hermione sleep with each other. I _usually_ don't do that so early in the relationship but I felt that it was necessary for the plot. I thought it was important for it to happen this way.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. **

**Thank you _Zelda's Hero_ for getting me to update quicker.**

**And to _Howl At The Moon09_...it's your move now. lol**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

The door swung open and an irate, tall man stormed in. He was very fit and had strong muscles. He had light tan, flawless skin, green eyes, strong chin, light beard and mustache, and short jet black hair. The man looked to be in his mid twenties. He wore a black sweater, long black wool overcoat, and light black pants.

Mr. Delacour took off his coat and put it on the hook, never taking his eyes off his daughter, Fleur. His coat was too thick so it slid off the hook and plopped down to the floor with a soft thud. It was dead silent. The women all looked at him, waiting, shifting a little in their seats in anticipation, wondering what he was going to do.

Mr. Delacour bit his lip, his eyes shined with a mixture of anger, but mostly love. He walked toward Fleur and knelt down so that he was at eye level. He clasped his hands together, "What's this that I hear that you have a mate?" He asked in a calm, deep and stern voice.

The women's eyebrows raised slightly, taken back by his calm demeanor.

"Technically, she doesn't know we are mates. How did you find out?" Fleur asked.

"Were you planning on pursuing her?" He asked, ignoring Fleur's question.

Fleur didn't hesitate, "Of course." Her tone indicated that, that was the stupidest question she has ever heard.

Her father continued to stare her in the eyes, "I forbid it." He said matter of factly.

Fleur eyes twitched. Her mother put a comforting hand on hers to stop whatever actions was running through her mind. She decided she better take over before it got ugly.

"Why do you disapprove, Daryl?" Appoline asked.

Daryl shifted his eyes to his mate and wife. His facial expression turned to disbelief. "What do you mean? Do you not see it?" His voice was rising.

Appoline shook her head as did Gabrielle and Laetitia.

"She is much too young!" He said standing up.

Fleur's mouth dropped, "I'm 97 years old!"

Daryl pointed to his daughter, "Exactly! That's too young!"

"No it isn't." Gabrielle said, getting some courage.

"For a Veela it is! Fleur is still a fledgling." He argued.

"You married my daughter around that age." Laetitia said, her anger growing.

"That was different." He said, calming his voice and lowering his eyes to the floor. He did that out of respect for Laetitia. She was the alpha in the family. She didn't usually get into disagreements but when it was important or deals with Veela heritage, she steps right in.

"How so?" Laetitia asked, daring him.

Daryl quickly tried to come up with something, anything to justify it. He came up blank.

Everyone heard the garage door open and Daryl smiled, "Finally. Someone on my side." Mr. Delacour turned to his daughter, "We'll see how your brother feels about this."

Fleur's eyes grew dark, "My brother has no say when it comes to _my mate_." Fleur was having difficulty keeping in her rage. Who were they to decide what was for her, what she wanted?

Mr. Delacour turned and went downstairs to the garage. The women quickly followed. "He's not going to win this. He's not going to forbid me from seeing my mate." Fleur promised in a whisper.

Appoline and Laetitia put their hands on Fleur's shoulders, hoping to calm her. Laetitia leaned in and whispered, "No, he isn't but be civil. I don't want a bloodbath." She half joked.

Daryl opened the door leading out to the garage, went down a couple steps and half jogged to his son, who was in the car, taking off his seatbelt.

Daryl stopped and opened the car door and almost yanked his son out. "I'm glad you're here, Derrick."

Derrick looked so much like his father. There was a light difference in his height; him being shorter. There was a dramatic difference in their personalities though. Daryl was stern, strict, formal, and opinionated; whereas Derrick liked to have fun, and joke around.

"Me too." Derrick said in confusion.

"We need your opinion, son." Daryl said.

"Can I turn off the ignition first?" Derrick asked.

Daryl let him go to do it. "Let's go inside."

They all went to the family room and sat down.

"So, what's going on?" Derrick asked, sensing the tension.

"_Your sister_ found her mate." Mr. Delacour said.

Derrick looked to his sisters, "Which one?"

"See if you can guess." Laetitia said.

Derrick studied both of them and smiled. How could he have missed it? It was written plainly on Fleur's face.

Derrick had a huge grin on his face and got up to walk to his sister. He took both Fleur's hands and brought her up to stand before giving her a huge hug. "Congratulations, little sister." He leant back and gave her small kiss on the top of her head, "This is definitely a time to celebrate. Who's the lucky person?"

Fleur smiled, tears were threatening to fall. She was happy that her brother accepted her mate with open arms. "She-"

"Okay! He doesn't count." Daryl said in anger, throwing his hands up in the air.

Fleur glared at her father; why did he have to ruin this? "It's too late, he is on our side." Fleur spat.

"You said he didn't have a say in this." Daryl said.

"That was because she thought Derrick was going to agree with you." Gabrielle said.

"My opinion still stands. You are not going to see her." Daryl said.

"I will!" Fleur said.

"Why are you against it?" Derrick asked

"She's _too young_! She has an eternity to find her mate!" Daryl said.

"I already found her!" Fleur screamed.

"Pick another one in about a century, then we'll talk." Daryl said

"You know it doesn't work like that. Veelas only have _one_ mate." Appoline said.

"I will make sure that it doesn't happen." Daryl said in a cold tone.

Fleur couldn't take it; she snapped. She transformed into her Veela beast and lunged for her father. Derrick's eyes widened and he grabbed her left wing. Appoline grabbed Fleur's right wing and Gabrielle grabbed her sister's tail.

Laetitia looked to Daryl and saw that he was threatening to transform as well. She flashed in front of Daryl and put her hands up to stop him. "Calm down." She grabbed his hand and led him to another room, "I need to speak with you."

Seeing her father out of sight, calmed Fleur down a little. She relaxed her wings and sat. Her eyes were still burning with intensity though.

"Fleur, go up to your room. I'll be there in a minute." Appoline said.

* * *

><p>Fleur laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling. About an hour passed by before she heard a knock on the door. She got up and opened it and her eyes got darker as she realized it was her father.<p>

Daryl's body looked completely calm but he was expressionless. "Can we talk?" He asked

Fleur stepped aside and let him in before closing the door. Fleur sat on her bed and Daryl sat on a chair, facing her.

"I wanted to apologize." Daryl said.

Fleur's eyes widened for a moment in shock but said nothing. She crossed her arms and waited for him to continue.

"I can't tell you when you can date or when you can have a mate. You're 97 and I have to get passed it. It is hypocritical of me to tell you otherwise. I'm sorry for my behavior and the things I said." Daryl said, rubbing his burning eyes.

"Why did you want to keep me from her?" Fleur asked.

Daryl straightened up, "The truth? I wasn't ready to let you go. You're my little girl and I wanted you to stay that way. Having a mate meant that I won't get to see you as often. You'll be too busy with her and raising your children."

Fleur chuckled, "I don't know about my mate but I don't plan on having children for a while." Fleur got up and walked to her father, "I won't shut you out. Granted, I'll mostly be with her but I promise to try to find the time to spend time with you too."

Daryl smiled and brought his daughter down in a hug.

"What made you decide to change your mind?" Fleur asked, curious.

"Your grandmother-"

Fleur cut him off, "Enough said." Fleur chuckled. Laetitia was not someone you wanted to mess with.

Fleur pulled back and her father sighed, "So, when do we get to meet her?"

Fleur shrugged, "I don't know. I don't want to rush her. Humans go at a slower pace than Veelas. I don't want to scare her off."

"Is she a muggle?" He asked

Fleur shook her head, "No, which makes it easier to tell her that I'm a Veela. I felt her magic when I was near her."

Daryl nodded, "Alright. I can tell that you are dying to see her so, I'll let you go."

Fleur smiled, hugged him and sped down the stairs. She was unbelievable happy that her whole family approved of her mate.

Fleur ran past Derrick, Gabrielle and Laetitia. "Where are you going?" Gabrielle asked

"To my mate." Fleur called back.

"When will you be back?" Derrick asked.

Fleur was already out of sight. Laetitia turned to them, "Probably not until tomorrow morning."

Derrick made an 'ew' face. True, Veelas didn't feel any shame talking about sex but this was his sister. He still didn't like the idea of her sleeping with someone, even if it is her mate.

Fleur ran out of the house and went down the driveway but was stopped by her mother's hand on her shoulder. "Hold on. I know you're anxious to see her but wait a minute."

Fleur turned and saw her mother with a smile. Fleur's body sagged a little; disappointed in being delayed to see her mate.

Appoline reached in her pocket and took out a little vial that had a neon purple liquid in it. "Drink this before you leave." Appoline said, handing it to her.

"Why?" Fleur asked, staring at it.

"It's birth control." Appoline said with a smirk.

Fleur shook her head, "Maman, I was not planning on-"

Appoline held up her hand, "Planning is not the same as not going to. Fleur, I know what it's like. I remember what it's like when you first meet your mate. You want to claim her don't you?"

Fleur paused and Appoline shook her head, "Do not lie. I know already. It is a natural Veela characteristic."

Fleur fought a blush. Veelas were known to be composed and not out of control.

"Drink. Once you start, you won't be able to stop." Appoline said

Fleur drank the liquid and gave the vial back to her mother. "Wait at least ten minutes for it to take effect. Have fun." She said with a wink before heading back inside.

* * *

><p>Fleur tracked down Hermione's scent. It led her not far from where they met. It was nearly dark when Fleur arrived at Hermione's doorstep.<p>

The door opened and Fleur's smile widened when she saw her brunette mate.

Hermione's eyes widened. She was in disbelief that the woman she was swooned over was here. All that convincing she tried to tell herself this woman didn't exist and here she was, in front of her.

Fleur smiled, "Hello. I'm Fleur." Fleur made a mental note to get her mate's name before she left her house.

The brunette smiled, "Hermione." She said, extending her hand.

Fleur pushed away her hand and gave her two kisses on the cheek; she lingered there longer than necessary. "That's a very pretty name." Fleur complimented.

Hermione looked down and blushed.

"I sincerely apologize for running out on you like that. There was a bit of an…emergency." The blond Veela said.

"Is everything okay?" Hermione asked, worried.

Fleur grinned, "It is now." Fleur took in a deep breath. She made sure to not let out her thrall. "May I come in?" She asked, placing her hand on the door.

The Gryffindor swallowed hard and stepped aside. She was having a hard time speaking at the moment. Every fiber of her body and mind was so happy, relieved. She could weep for joy at just the sight of the blond. She pushed down her feelings and managed to regain her composure.

The blond Veela stepped inside and looked around. "This is a beautiful house." Fleur said, walking past Hermione.

Hermione stood absolutely still. When Fleur passed by, her scent caressed her nose. The familiar intoxicating scent washed over her senses and Hermione felt drunk. It was the ultimate high; she couldn't help but smile in pleasure.

"Care to give me the tour?" Fleur asked.

Hermione scrunched her eyes, trying to get her mind focused. "Um…" Hermione was still trying to think a complete thought, but her brain was protesting; fighting to just bask in Fleur's scent.

At the warm and soft touch of Fleur's fingers on Hermione's shoulder, she jumped back to reality. Shocks and sparks traveled through her whole body, starting from where Fleur touched her.

Hermione looked to Fleur, who was wearing a worried expression. "Are you alright?" She asked.

Hermione smiled, "Yeah. Sorry, I…" Hermione didn't know what to say or how to get out of this. She blushed in embarrassment and Fleur's touch.

"The tour. Right. This way." Hermione stated. Fleur followed the young Gryffindor eagerly.

After a quick tour, the last place was Hermione's bedroom. Hermione blushed; she was relieved that she was in front of Fleur so that the Veela couldn't see.

"And that is my room." Hermione pointed, moving on and not stopping inside like she did with the rest.

Fleur didn't move, she just stared at the closed door. "May I see it?"

Hermione gulped but walked to her door and swung it open. Fleur walked through the threshold, stopping just beside the door. Both stayed still until Fleur smiled, "Aren't you coming in?"

Hermione didn't say a word. She just walked in. Hermione watched Fleur as she closed her bedroom door. This made Hermione nervous and excited at the same time.

Fleur wasn't even looking around her room. Her gaze was locked on the brunette. Fleur couldn't be less interested in the room. All her focus was on Hermione. Hermione, feeling antsy, went to her bookshelf, "Um-This…these are some of my favorite books." Hermione started taking a few books off the shelves and threw them on her bed. "If you want to see them." Hermione muttered, flabbergasted.

Hermione second guessed her decision of throwing the books onto her bed because Fleur's eyes followed the books in mid-air until it landed. Now Fleur's beautiful blue eyes were on her bed. Hermione saw Fleur's crystal blue eyes turn a gorgeous midnight blue. The blond began advancing towards the brunette.

As Fleur passed the books…and bed, Hermione swallowed, "Not much of a book person. Okay," Hermione went to the other side of the room. "I know I have something in here that you like." Hermione but her tongue at her poor choice of words. She risked a glance at the Veela and saw the mischievous smirk on her lips.

Hermione opened and closed her mouth. "I-I mean music. Everybody loves music." Hermione turned her back to the older woman and started rummaging through her stereo, trying to figure out what the blond Veela would like.

Fleur was having difficulty keeping her emotions in. Every part of her body was screaming at her to claim her mate. Make it clear to everyone that she is taken and that no one dare touch _her mate_.

Hermione got her chair and went to the closet. She had more music up on the shelf in her closet. She reached her hands up, causing her shirt to lift and expose a little bit of her back.

Before any women knew it, Fleur placed her hand on her mate's back to steady her; keeping her from falling.

Hermione gasped, Fleur's touch ignited fire in her body, and heart every time she touched her.

For Fleur, she smiled as soon as her fingers touched her bare skin. The Veela in her was going crazy with excitement. The Veela roared and exploded; crashing hard against its confined cage. The Veela part of Fleur demanded her to take what was theirs', to lay claim and show the other woman just how much she is desired, wanted and needed.

Fleur honestly didn't plan on making love to Hermione but she didn't have the strength nor will to not. Fleur dragged her hand along Hermione's body to grab her hand. She gently pulled Hermione off the chair. The blond cupped Hermione's cheek with her right hand and continued to stare into her eyes with such love, devotion and want.

Without realizing it, the Veela's body released pheromones, exciting the brunette more.

"Hermione." Fleur whispered before leaning in and giving her mate a long, passionate, soft and loving kiss. Both women felt a flutter and warmth in their hearts, sparks racing through their bodies and pleasure filled every fiber of their beings.

Fleur gently broke the kiss and stared into her mate's eyes. She used her thumb to softly caress the brunette's cheek. Panic rose in her when she saw Hermione's eyes. They looked shocked. "Are you alright?" She whispered.

Hermione smiled, "Yes." She whispered back. Relief flooded the Veela's body.

Hermione, being a Gryffindor lived up to her title when she made a bold move in leaning in for another kiss. The kiss was gentle, sweet and loving. Fleur cupped Hermione's cheek and deepened the kiss.

Without realizing it, Fleur led Hermione to the bed. She gently laid her down on the cool white sheets, never breaking the kiss.

Fleur broke the kiss for them to breath. Both were breathing heavily. Fleur looked into her mate's beautiful brown orbs. The blond veela caressed the side of the brunette's face.

"Have you done this before?" Fleur asked softly.

Hermione bit her lip and shook her head, "Have you?"

Fleur smiled down at her lovingly. "No. I've been waiting for you to give my virginity to." And it was true. Fleur would not touch nor would she allow anyone to touch her until she found her true mate.

Fleur leaned down and captured her mate's lips again.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it?<strong>


End file.
